1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer accessories, and more particularly to a privacy partition for a computer monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,474; 5,233,468; 5,243,463 and 5,877,896 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse computer monitor visors.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical computer monitor privacy partition.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved computer monitor privacy partition and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.